Missing land not home
by CecitO
Summary: ok.la volvi a subir ...es navidad ...epoca de luz y armonia , sin embargo hay un vacio , sera capaz de llenarlo un ser , que no entiende que es noche buena ... kxi


Camino unos cuantos pasos hacia el gran vació que se cernía varios metros bajo ella. Sus largos cabellos se mecían con el fresco aroma a hierbas de la nueva mañana, aspiro lentamente la brisa llegada con un dejo de nostalgia perdida en sus pensamientos, sin siquiera prestar atención al paisaje que se dibujaba delante de él.

24 de diciembre, ... pronto haría navidad ...y estaría con su familia, entonces por que esas tormentas de incertidumbre se acoplaban en aquellos grandes ojos chocolate.... tal vez si supiera la razón de tal grado de inquietud, su carga seria más alentadora .

Retrocedió su avance hasta llegar donde había sido su lugar de reposo, suyo y de los demás; Por la noche anterior, acomodo unos cuantos mechones negros; colados a su cara debido al viento del exterior; detrás de sus orejas y palpitante, dedico una sonrisa triste a sus somnolientos amigos ..... los extrañaría

Deberás LO extrañaría......

No sabia ni cuanto tiempo llevaba andando, ni cuan cerca estaba del pozo, ni siquiera podía descifrar si la punzada que sentía a cada paso era de felicidad o desolación.

Finalmente había llegado, la boca del pozo, al parecer enterrada; se asomaba de entre el largo césped verde de aquel campo.

Se acerco un poco mas y abriéndose camino con los pies, olvido el sacudir algo aquella entrada,... lista para deslizarse, hacia donde pasaría la noche buena de este año casi terminado.

**-Te vas sin despedirte.-** fue casi un suspiro lo que sé oyo, omitiendo el tono arrogante que aquella sombra de brazos cruzados y cabellos plateados empleaba

**-No creí que hiciera falta.-**murmuro bajo, sin embargo no lo suficiente para que aquella..bestia no pudiera escucharla

-**dormías tan bien. –** rió distraídamente **– no definí quien roncaba mas sí tu o shippo **

La sien del chico se hincho ligeramente debido al comentario ya hecho, bufo con palabras a medias

**-No cambies el tema.-**de un salto llego junto a la chica, parado de cuclillas con apariencia mas que nunca de perro sobre la baranda del ya degollado pozo.

Acerco su ahogante mirada al rostro de ella como queriendo ver la respuesta en alguna de sus facciones.

Tan solo logrando la inconformidad de esta, bien demostrada por las gotas de sudor mal disimuladas que viajaban por su nuca; causadas por la presión de sostener la " casi " fulminante mira de la mitad – perro.

**No quería molestarlos.- **/_no quería enfrentarlos /... _inuyasha no estaba convencido, sin embargo esta mañana se sentía voluble y no tenia ganas de indagar en lo que sabia resultarían respuestas eludidas, y aome se sintió aliviada de no tener que explicar lo que siquiera su cabeza entendía.-** bien... es hora de irme.**

Sintió como la cabeza de su acompañante se ladeaba a una velocidad asombrosa, que siendo otra persona, hubiera causado como mínimo una torcedura. Pero la oleada de sus dorados ojos expresaban que estaba apunto de preguntar algo

**¿Adónde vas? **.- lo que se oía en su voz no se podría describir como simple curiosidad o dolor... era mas bien una mezcla de ambos. Y esto hacia más vulnerable a aome, la enternecía y si seguía así,... él la convencería de quedarse... y eso era malo... ¿ _lo era?_

**A casa.- **sé sorprendió de la facilidad con la que había ironizado la frase si antes haberla ensayado

**L**a respuesta de él era la siempre esperada chasqueo los nudillos y la sien, que parecía nunca desaparecer de la cabeza blanquina del chico hizo su aparición esta vez en la frente.

-**Mou ...tonta ...eso ya lo sé, ¿a qué vas? **

**Veras inuyasha hoy... es un día especial.-**no intento entender por que aquello le intimidaba, no había tiempo

**-Acaso es el cumpleaños de sota..Por que si lo es ya vera..después de todos los favo...**

**-No, no es eso...**

**¿Entonces es el tuyo?.- **la joven no contesto se limitaba a mirar los hongos que crecían al lado de la flor junto a sus pies, como si estos fuesen lo más interesante del mundo

**Inuyasha..Sabes lo que es navidad?.-**

**¿ Acaso se come?..Si no no lo encuentro interesante.**- hacia muescas graciosas intentando recordar un dato inexistente en sus recuerdo.

Aome intento reír al comentario pero apenas logro una sonrisa forzada negó ligeramente con la cabeza y no tenia que voltear a ver al chico. bestia para saber que quería una explicación

**Pues veras... la navidad, es pasarla bien con tu familia y cenar con su compañía, ahhh... también puedes intercambiar regalos.- **mientras lo contaba sonreía, sin embargo, lo que decía no llenaba el hueco de lo que ella quería oír.

**Regalos ¡¡¡¡ son como las papas que traes... -**aome asintió levemente, por lo menos tenia una idea de lo que eran regalos.

El rostro de inuyasha de ilumino de una fantasiosa alegría al imaginas a todas esas personas afortunas que tendrían una bolsa de papas hoy en las manos.

**Ehh... oye..Inu..**

Inuyasha como alcanzado por su propio rayo intento fulminar con la mirada por interrumpirlo tan torpemente pero termino suspirando resignado

**ahhh bueno puedes irte... **

Aome iba a murmurar un leve gracias cuando fue interrumpida

Pero me traerás un regalo a mí- dijo de manera arrogante señalándose con el dedo para luego cruzarse de brazos y darle la espalda a la viajera del tiempo.

Lo prometo 

Fue lo ultimo que logro escuchar el perro por que al girarse sobre su espalda lo único que vio fue la caracterizadora luz segadora que anunciaba que la chica ya se había marchado.

Había regresado al refugio, que tenia apariencia de cueva, donde había dejado a sus amigos, maldiciéndose minutos después al haber pensado que podrían seguir ahí.

Varo en el pueblo cercano al pozo; sin tener que ir ahí; se dirigió a la cabaña de aquella anciana con una nueva furia resurgiéndole.

Abrió la cortina que servia de puerta, viendo así que no carecía de razón en esta ocasión y que allí estaban todos tomando el té tan tranquilamente que invitaba a su sien a resurgir.

**Bola de holgazanes, que demonios hacen aquí?**

**Ho... inuyasha muy buenos días..Gustas té?.- **respondió miroku ignorando la pregunta con su usual tono sin vergüenza

**Repito que hacen aquí inútiles, deberían estar buscando los rastros de naraku **

**OH es solo que despertamos y no los encontramos, ni a ti ni a la señorita aome y pensamos que tal vez... necesitaban algo de privacidad.-** en realidad solo su mente sucia había pensado eso pero se sintió delatado por las miradas de sus compañeros y la mirada fulminante de inuyasha lo evocaba a intentar salir de ahí lo mas rápido posible

**-Además la anciana kaede fue muy amable al prestarnos su choza mientras....preparábamos todo para buscarlos, no es así?.-**

**-Pues para ser franca... -**no sabia que contestar, ya que aquella era otra mentira ellos había aparecido simplemente, anunciando que deseaba descansar cómodamente

**Miroku.....-**

**A propósito inuyasha ¿donde se encuentra aome?.- **y una vez mas sango salvo el pellejo del monje

**Bahhh festejando la navidad.-**

**¿Navidad? ¿Qué es eso?**

**Es una fiesta extranjera shippo**.-anuncio el monje al mismo tiempo que intentaba darle las gracias a sango por haberle salvado....claro esta, muy a su modo llevándose así el premio mayor.

**Monje depravado**.- murmuro el bestia por lo bajo al ver a miroku tallarse la mejilla enrojecida donde se plasmaba la "delicada" mano de sango

**Bien **.- dijo mientras recobraba ka compostura de la manera mas descarada posible.- **La navidad según sé, se practica en los países occidentales, el año pasado estos reyes mandaron algunos regalos al emperador, unos con cobres de piedras preciosas... otros negociaron una alianza **

**Eh?** .- pregunto inuyasha intrigado, tal vez no estaba muy bien enterado de cómo funcionaban los presentes después de todo.- **¿qué clase de regalos son esos miroku?**

**Pues veras.-**se froto levemente el mentón.- **algunos son materiales, otros sentimental, lo que cuenta es la intención, por lo menos eso es lo que tengo entendido **

**- Vaya......**

Eran poco mas de la 9:00 PM y ayudaba a su madre a preparar la cena de noche buena, distraídamente alimentaba al gato para luego darse un baño. apenas salió cuando paso por la sala donde sota veía mudamente alguna caricatura navideña de promoción ....eso no era importante , siguió su camino y avanzo unos cuantos pasos cuando escucho un comentario dirigido desde el aparato electrónico .

_**-¿qué es lo que quieres para navidad?**_

No sabia por que se había parado, ni por que no podía andar..Solo repetía aquella frase mil veces por segundo en su cabeza.

_/Que quería ella /_

_¿Por qué no regresaba ¿cuánto podría durar la navidad?_

**Bahh... debí preguntarle a miroku cuanto duraban las festividades antes de venir a esperarla **

Sé senito fastidiadamente una rama, ni alta ni baja de aquel árbol que pelaba por la entrada entre los tiempos......lo miro largamente

_Tal vez...él podría _

_NO...No era posible.......-_había estado tan absorta en sus pensamientos que aparte de que el agua de la tina estaba fría, su piel comenzaba a padecer de los estragos , mucho peores sin embargo, si sota no hubiera tocado a la puerta . ya era tarde ...definitivamente tarde.

Bajo a cenar , comió un poco lento al principio , luego la ansiedad se apodero de ella , una ansiedad que la asustaba...¿que demonios es lo que realmente quería?

Ni siquiera se preocupo en taparse los oídos cuando el abuelo comenzó a cantar sus villancicos ensordecedores ....no abrió ni un solo regalo , excusándose de que quería fuera sorpresa ; bajo la mirada preocupada de su familia de repente ; sin saber ella siquiera lo que hacia , subió a su cuarto y comenzó a arreglar su mochila de viaje...tenia que regresar....

Salió de la casa sin dar tiempo a alguien de pedir explicaciones, preguntarle si estaba bien o impedirle irse ...

Paso frente al gigantesco cerezo y esta vez sintió una punzada que le hacia palpitar el corazón , pero en esta ocasión , no era angustiante ...

Se dirigió al templo , y aunque en penumbras, abrió las puertas sigilosamente y encontró el pozo como si este la estuviera esperando ...

...Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que había alguien mas oculto ahí.....

**Hola.....**

Se estremeció , reconocía ese timbre de voz aunque no pudiera verlo , que eso ya era suerte ya que podía ocultar mas su nerviosismo y calmarse un poco , pero que el no era un perro .....

**-Ho...hola **

**-Me preguntaba....cuando terminaron las fiestas.**

Agradeció que le no le diera importancia a sus nervios o a que fuera lo suficientemente despistado para no darse cuenta .

**Oh....no, no han terminado ...**

Era mas difícil continuar ahora que se había acostumbrado a la oscuridad y veía esos dos ojos dorados iluminar le lugar .

**OH....**

**Pero ....quería volver .**

El la interrogo con la mirada.- **estaba preocupada por ti ....por todos **

**Todos también nos preocupamos por ti **

Se sirnio un silencio incomodo , y dadas explicaciones , que ninguno quería romper .

**Ehhhh.....hace calor**- mintió

**Po..podriamos salir **

**......si, ......hoy las estrellas se ven mas grandes **

**es por que es la estrella que guia a los reyes y pastores al niño **

**ahhh....**

en realidad no entendía muy bien todo ese asunto del niño , pero aome era su maestra seguro podría entenderle .....mas tarde

ella por su parte, veía como el miraba las estrellas cual niño que las ve por primera vez , en el Japón medieval las veía tanto que no les prestaba mucha atención .

el joven se recostó bajo el cuidado de la luna y la noche e invito a la chica a acompañarlo.

_Por kami....ella no podría resistirse ,y es que se sentía tan bien junto a el ._

pero el destino es arrebatador ...y le hizo bajar un poco brusco de su nube .

Oh si , tu regalo ...- se levanto reprimiéndose ser la causadora de aquella ruptura , .-P puedo ir por el ...- y recordó su mala suerte , si regresaba tendría que dar explicaciones por su salida tan prematura ; pero había dado su palabra , y en garras de inuyasha seria muy difícil arrancarla .

E...estoy ...dispuesto a negociar mi regalo .- dijo sin mirarla pero prestando mucha atención en lo que decía...- dijo....si tu quieres

**¿qué podría compensarte?**

**Tal vez.....po... drias regalarme lo que queda de tu noche buena ...aome **

Y entonces aquel cálido estremecer llego , volteo a ver el árbol sagrado ,y noto que era aquel mismo sentimiento , se sentía....llena .

**Tal vez....era todo lo que quería .-**puso sus manos en el pecho como para así no dejar salir aquel momento ...nunca.

**Eh?.-** dijo el prestándole atención....y mostrando en sus ojos un sentimientos que pocas veces un hayou de su magnitud dejaría ver.

**No ...no es nada .**

**¿aceptas? .- **era _miedo_ ....miedo al rechazo , a ser malinterpretado , a perder la oportunidad , confusión e indecisión . pero para aome no parecía mas , que un niño el cual no sabe si recibirá carbón o un juguete bajo el árbol .

Solo por que es navidad .- sonrió para si , para el y para la noche , fue un intercambio de sonrisas por los tres lado ,...

Se sentó a su lado y se sintió resguardada , feliz ...pero sobre todo , y lo mas importante se sintió completa ....

No importaba naraku ...ni kikyo,... eran ellos dos , y un momento así no se repetía varias veces al año , habría mas navidades para enseñarle el árbol , santa claus ....y con suerte el _muérdago , _ahora era feliz ...además_ .....faltaba año nuevo ._

_FINAL ALTERNATIVO_

_( NO LO LEAS SI KIERES UN FINAL ROMÁNTICO E INCONCLUSO )_

**-Bueno ...por lo menos sabemos que esta bien **

**-Por que no lo invitamos a cenar mama **

**-No ..creo que no...por lo menos no esta navidad sota, tal vez la siguiente .**

**-Que lastima....mi hermano es una egoísta , yo también quiero estar con el .**

**-Jijiji ...cuando seas mayor lo entenderás....ahora ve a ayudar al abuelo quieres **

**-claro mama ....ABUELO¡¡¡¡¡no DEJA eso ......**

la señora higurashi se quedo observando el momento mágico de su hija unos segundos mas y con una sonrisa se volvió ...tampoco quería importunar ......

EN otro lado

**INUYASHA¡¡¡¡.....INU..YA.SHAAAAA¡¡¡**

**-ya me agote , que torpe , perderse al recoger hongos **

**-Yo no creo que este haciendo es....**

**ESE BESTIA, pero ya vera lo atacare con mi trompo mágico **

**-Decías algo mi querida sango **

**Nada su excelencia ....**

**bien .....INUYASHA¡¡¡¡**

**-INUYASHAAAAAAA¡¡¡¡¡**

**NOTA: bueno soy nueva en laseccion de inuyasha , pero me decidi a crear antes de año nuevo minimo 3 fics de mis series favoritas xD ...espero lograrlo , pero tengo muchos obstáculos empezando por esta fiuebre de 38 grados .....**

**Bien espero que les guste ...ia que intwente crearla lo mas acorde a la serie , pense como lo s personajes , y no cree un final donde ambos se declararan su amor , asi esta historia puede entrar entre cualquien capitulo :p no lo creen ..**

**Estw es mi regalo de navidad para todos ...pueden regalarme tmb reviews **

**Ok??????....bye **

**Nos leemos **

**Atte**

**annaangel**


End file.
